Wall-mounted, wire frame racks and storage devices are extremely popular with space conscious household consumers. These handy products can be hung on supports, e.g., walls and doors, in a variety of locations around the house such as in kitchens, bathrooms, garages, utility rooms, basements and closets. Typically, units of this type are made from wire which is coated with vinyl or plastic, or which is plated, to provide a durable corrosion-free surface that protects both the items being stored and the support to which the organizer is mounted from being damaged, e.g., from mars and scratches. The vinyl or plastic coating may come in a variety of colors to enhance appearance and complement the needs of decorative conscious consumers. Such devices are usually designed to be quickly and easily fastened to, or mounted on, an appropriate support surface, such as a wall or door.
One type of existing support mounted storage devices is intended to be capable of storing an electric iron and a number of accessories and miscellaneous items, such as cans or bottles, and may include a hanging member from which an ironing board is to be hung. However, known storage units of this type do not positively and securely retain an iron in position to prevent it from touching, marring, or possibly scorching the associated support or mounting surface to which the organizer is attached. Some such storage units can not be used with a number of different configurations of the irons for which they are designed.
Furthermore, although some existing devices are designed to have an ironing board hang therefrom, they do not accept certain configurations of ironing boards presently available, e.g., ironing boards with different leg configurations, such as T-shaped legs and Y-shaped legs.
In order to expand the usefulness of such organizers or storage devices, it would be desirable to incorporate therein a hanger capable of supporting large articles or implements, such as ironing boards, of various configurations. In addition, it would be useful to have a hanger that could be positioned along the frame to facilitate storage and shipping, without compromising the nestability of the unit. Furthermore, such a caddy or storage device should be able to receive various configurations of appliances for which it is designed, and should be capable of protecting the support member, e.g., the wall or door, from damage therefrom, such as from scratching or scorching.